In the Night
by KayDrew
Summary: Legolas' thoughts after the War


In the unfathomable dark of one summers' night, with luminary stars glimmering in the midnight blue sky and a full moon is high in the heavens, I sat on my elaborately engraved elven bed. My light azure eyes were closed and my chest rose in deep, even breaths as I reveried of the period I spent with what was called the fellowship of the ring, who were from all over Middle-earth. There were nine of us in the beginning of the journey, just as there were nine ringwraiths, Nazgul as they were also called. The Nazgul, who were once kings and given the nine rings of power by Sauron, the Dark Lord whom forged the One Ring himself. They were his loyal servants, whom Dark Lord deceived to become what they were, neither living nor dead always in search of the one possession which meant the most to Sauron. The One Ring. Many restless nights, which were painfully long and uneventful, I thought about the fellowship and their adventure to save Middle-earth from a second darkness. At times, as I thought back to those years, I would pace, but typically, I sat upon my bed and stared out the window in to the impenetrable forest as I waited for the sun to creep into my window and fill my room with its richness and warmth. I clasped my hands behind my head and leaned back onto the soft linins. I thought, as I did every night, about the nine people whom I had journeyed with and gotten to know and care for greatly. My mind first contemplated the four hobbits. When I was younger and had been told the elders' stories of Bilbo Baggins and the dwarves visiting Mirkwood, I had heard the hobbit identified as a 'half-ling' and I had been only accustomed to that word, (I had only heard of the word 'hobbit' when I first met Samwise Gamgee, Merridoc Brandybuck, Peregrin Took, and Frodo Baggins). The first hobbit I thought of is the ring bearer, Frodo Baggins. He was so youthful and blithe, as were all of the hobbits, when we had started out of this treacherous adventure. When I had initially set eyes upon that particular hobbit I could acquaint that there had all ready been pain inflicted upon this poor being, whom I did not think knew the terrors that lay ahead. However, I will admit, none of us really had any suspicions of what would take place or how it would turn out. All we knew was that the ring must be destroyed. After I thought of Frodo, my mind wandered to the loyal servant and companion of Frodo Baggins, Samwise Gamgee. I recall, how he had jumped from his hiding place at the council and that no matter the circumstances he stayed with Frodo to the very end. I smile to myself as I recall his undying faithfulness to Frodo and how he fussed over him, making sure Frodo had enough food and drink, even if it meant giving up some of his own small rations.

Merridoc Brandybuck and Peregrin Took were the next hobbits to enter my memory. I chuckle slightly as I recall how lighthearted they were. I felt my face turn grim as I recall the last time I saw them five years ago. The two hobbits once so full of jokes and youth had become men. They had grown up far too quickly for my, probably theirs' as well, liking. I thought next of the two men from Gondor, Aragorn son of Arathorn and Islidurs' heir and Boromir, the eldest son of Denethor. As I laid there, I thought of the late afternoon Boromir died his untimely death. I saw in Aragorns eyes the grief he experienced, because Boromir was like a brother to Aragorn. My mind wondered, as my eyes open and I gaze listlessly at the towering ceilings, to the wise Gandalf, whom had been called Gandalf the Gray when he commenced the trek and had been Gandalf the White when the journey was completed. Moreover, as the sun finally crept slowly into my room, I thought of my dear companion, Gimli son of Gloin. I contemplated on how we did not trust each other whilst we originally met, however as we journeyed together and suffered many hardships, we had become close friends and had stayed that way for all of the years after the ring had been destroyed and peace had been brought back into Middle-earth. Just subsequent to daybreak, my fatigued laden eyes flutter shut and I fall, for the first time in several years, a peaceful slumber. My mouth slowly curved into a smile and I knew no more 'til late afternoon.


End file.
